


Книжки о любви

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, some drabbles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Сборник бессмысленных драбблов по винтерспайдеру. Аминь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> склад из недописанного и забытого; будет пополняться
> 
> Коллажик https://vk.com/wall-179624550_653

— Вот чёрт.

Ключи со звоном упали на пол, и глухой звук разнесся по всему подъезду. Джеймс вздохнул, присел, чтобы поднять связку, представляя, как старушка с четвертого запрыгивает в свои тапочки, чтобы подняться к нему на восьмой и прочитать нотацию о недопустимости брякать ключами в половину седьмого.

Чтобы избежать неловкой встречи с миссис Фиг, Баки делал всё быстро. Поднял ключи, удерживая в одной руке сразу два пакета, вставил один из них, серебристый со сломанной головкой, повернул и улыбнулся раздавшемуся щелчку. Где-то снизу кто-то открыл дверь, но Барнс успел зайти в квартиру прежде, чем лифт поехал вверх.

С облегчением выдохнув, он включил свет, кинул ключи на тумбочку и оглядел непривычно пустую гостиную. Телевизор работал, но звук был выключен, из чайника шел пар, а значит, он совсем недавно вскипел. В том, что Питер дома, и сомневаться не приходилось.

— Папочка дома, — с порога крикнул Джеймс, довольно ухмыльнувшись себе под нос.

На его зов явился Питер. Какой-то нервный, взволнованный. Наверное, опять сидел над своей докторской, подумал Барнс и наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Но вместо того, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, Питер что-то недовольно фыркнул, забирая у Джеймса из рук пакеты с продуктами.

— Я купил всё, что ты просил, — начал перечислять Джеймс. Питер замахал руками, приложил палец к губам, но он решительно не понимал, что это всё значит, — вот приправа для карри, консервированные ананасы, туалетная бумага, салфетки, бальзам для твоих жестких волос и вот смазка…

Джеймс резко замолчал, когда из кабинета Питера нарисовался Тони. Он всегда с сомнением смотрел на Барнса, всё ещё не доверял ему и считал, что бывший киллер не лучший вариант для бойфренда его приемного сынули. Сейчас, судя по всему, где-то внутри он торжествовал, во всяком случае недоверия в его взгляде не было, только насмешка и самодовольство.

— …для твоего велосипеда, — закончил Барнс, стараясь игнорировать взгляд Старка, но тот, похоже, уже его не слушал.

— Так значит, — ехидно отозвался Старк, глянув на Питера, — теперь ты его зовешь папочкой и отправляешь в магазин за неприличными покупками?

— Я никогда не звал тебя папочкой, — оправдался Питер. Он выглядел ужасно расстроенным, и Баки вполне мог его понять. Ну кто ж знал, что здесь такое, а. — И это смазка для моего велосипеда, — добавил он, вытащив из пакета черный баллончик со специальным носиком. — Цепь заедает.

— А монстров под твоей кроватью тоже теперь он ищет?

— Папа, ты обещал! — воскликнул Питер. Тони состроил виноватый вид, но как только Питер отвернулся, кинул на Барнса недовольный взгляд.

На счастье Джеймса из кабинета Питера появился Стив с Морган на руках. Та кривлялась, видимо, не желая уходить от брата. Джеймсу эта сцена была очень знакома, так что мысленно он уже представил, как будет отправлять сообщения друзьям Питера и Романовой об отмене вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина, которую они с Питером планировали всю неделю. Тони поспешил к дочери, и пока они со Стивом на пару успокаивали девочку, Джеймс решил обсудить с Питером происходящее.

Они стояли на кухне. Питер выкладывал продукты, а Джеймс притворялся мебелью.

— Прости, малыш, — шепотом начал Барнс, открыв шкаф, чтобы Питер мог убрать хлеб. — Если бы я только знал, что они здесь, то…

— Да я не злюсь, — хмыкнул Пит, пожав плечами, — просто разочарован.

— Ты бы хоть смску написал.

— Прости. Когда Тони глаз не сводит, сложно вообще что-то сделать.

— Почему они вообще здесь? Я думал, мы решили, что лучше жить отдельно…

— Я не знаю, Джеймс, — тихо прикрикнул Питер. — Но, пожалуйста, больше никаких шуточек.

— Ладно, — Барнс закатил глаза. — А что с вечеринкой? Я накупил много маленьких твиксов. И красные стаканы. Позвонил Мишель и сказал, чтобы она притащила свою косметичку.

— Я не знаю. Папа сказал, что они останутся на ужин. Поэтому веди себя прилично.

— Ну да, ну да, — недовольно отозвался Джеймс. — Пошел я нахер.

— Я не это имел ввиду.

— Тогда, может, уже наберешься смелости и скажешь ему, что мы трахаемся и не должны каждый раз спрашивать его разрешения.

— Он и так это знает. Прекрати истерику.

— Ну, знаешь, я думал, что у нас сегодня были планы, но стоило Старку появиться, и ты готов всё бросить.

— Он мой отец, Джеймс.

— Приемный!

— Ну и что! — воскликнул Питер в ответ, убирая хлеб в шкаф.

Джеймс, поджав губы, опустил взгляд к полу в поисках подходящих слов. Он не знал, что лучше сказать, но совершенно точно знал, что ссориться с Питером из-за испорченного вечера — самая глупая его затея. Сделав глубокий вдох, он снова заговорил, когда Паркер хлопнул дверцей шкафа.

— Мы… — начал он, взглянув на Питера исподлобья. — Мы почти три месяца живём отдельно, и за это время у нас не было ни единой ссоры.

— Я знаю, знаю, — в этот раз Питер заговорил тише. — Хочу, чтобы так было всегда. Так что не собираюсь отказываться от наших планов. Просто придется немного перенести вечеринку, — Питер развернулся к нему полностью и запустил руку в волосы Барнса. — Устроишь?

Питер — воплощение Дьявола в ангельском обличии, подумал Барнс. Он всегда знает, как к нему подступиться, как взглянуть, чтобы утихомирить, что сказать, чтобы увидеть улыбку. И про себя Джеймс каждый раз матерится, ведясь на одну и ту же удочку: на большие глаза, на вытянутые в улыбке губы и на осторожные, мягкие прикосновения.

— Устрою, — после небольшой паузы ответил Джеймс. А потом, сделав вид, что немного злится, добавил: — Но ты отработаешь все мои старания в двойном размере.

— С удовольствием, _медвежонок_ , — хмыкнул Питер и коснулся пальцами кончика носа. — Счастливого Хэллоуина.

С этими словами Питер потянулся к Джеймсу и поцеловал его в тот самый момент, когда за спиной появился Тони.

— Счастливого Хэллоуина, — сквозь зубы прошипел Старк, пройдя мимо.


	2. 2. Держись подальше от придурков в плащах

Баки ловко поднимался по лестнице на восьмой этаж, напевая себе под нос песню, которую сегодня услышал по радио в такси. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, он едва не свернул металлической рукой перила, но к счастью те оказались крепкими. Ещё не хватало сломать что-то в этом доме — он не переживет, если ему придётся искать новое жилище.

Только недавно он переехал в этот маленький город, название которого даже не помнил. Что-то связанное с «Нью», кажется. Здесь было тише, чем в Нью-Йорке, народ казался дружелюбным и, что самое главное, никто не обращал на него никакого внимания. То ли потому что этот городок ещё не успел столкнуться с последствиями супергеройских разборок, то ли люди от природы были добры ко всему, что их окружало. Но перила ломать все же не стоило.

Баки остановился около своей двери и вставил ключ в замок, когда заметил странные отметины на стенах — грязные пятна, которых здесь вовсе не водилось; следы на стене были похожи на отпечатки ног и рук, смазанные как будто от падения. Тяжело вздохнув, он положил ладонь на кобуру, приготовившись к нежданным гостям. Он открыл дверь ключом, так же тихо и аккуратно закрыл ее. Быстро снял кроссовки и наконец вытащил пистолет, сняв с предохранителя.

Квартира казалась ему обычной — относительно светлой, прибранной (если не считать корзины с грязным бельём) у входа в ванную комнату, дверь которой была немного приоткрыта, и уютной. Пройдя из маленького коридора-кухни в спальню, Баки заметил чьё-то тело на кровати: голые пятки и покрытые синяками икры.

Осторожно сделав ещё шаг и направив на гостя пистолет, он едва не выстрелил, когда тело подпрыгнуло на кровати и приклеилось к потолку.

— Ой Боже, Питер! — вскрикнул Баки, опуская пистолет, и обеспокоенно оглядел прилипшего к потолку парня. — Что случилось?

— Ты навёл на меня пистолет, — прохрипел Питер, осторожно спускаясь обратно на кровать: он держался за потолок руками и по очереди отпускал ноги. Из одежды на нем была только футболка Баки с котом в короне, которую он вчера ночью оставил в ванной, прежде чем уйти на миссию. Длинные, стройные ноги, покрытые царапинкам и синяками, заставили Баки сглотнуть. — Чутьё сработало.

Он так осторожно спускался на кровать, как будто ему все ещё было больно. Как будто каждый синяк и каждая даже самая маленькая царапина доставляли неимоверную боль. Питер нахмурился, сжимая губы, и аккуратно лег на бок.

— Я не об этом, — пробурчал Баки, подходя ближе. С трудом выдохнул, заметив пятна крови на своей кровати, а когда взглянул на спину Паркера и вовсе ужаснулся. — Что там у тебя?!

— Кажется, я очень привлекаю плохих парней, — усмехнулся Питер, но громко шикнул в конце. — На меня напали, а костюма с собой не было. И, похоже, — виновато продолжил он, — я не все осколки вытащил.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Баки задрал футболку и увидел несколько торчащих из кожи осколков.

— Ложись на живот, я за аптечкой, — строго велел Баки.

Питер послушно кивнул.

Когда Баки оказался в ванной, то не обратил внимания на устроенный Питером бардак: его рваная, грязная одежда вместе с обувью валялась в душевой кабинке, возле которой лежал рюкзак. На зеркале явно виднелись отпечатки ладоней, а раковина была завалена кровавыми бинтами и ватой, белый кафель тоже был заляпан кровью. По краям раковины остались подтеки.

Он просто схватил аптечку, вытащил ещё бинтов (этого добра у него всегда было навалом) из шкафчика и вернулся в комнату, где на кровати лежал Питер. Он не снял футболку, а так и оставил ее задранной. Синяки были даже на заднице. Баки прикрыл ноги и голую задницу тонким одеялом, аптечку поставил на пол и присел на край кровати.

Сначала он взял в руки пинцет и окунул его в пластиковую бутыль со спиртом.

— Будет больно, _куколка_ , — шёпотом предупредил он.

— Я знаю, — сглотнул Питер и щекой прижался к подушке.

Осколков было всего шесть — тех, до которых Питер не смог дотянуться сам — и Баки осторожно вытаскивал каждый. Аккуратно зацепив стекло пинцетом, он медленно вытаскивал его, потом кидал его в пепельницу, обрабатывал рану перекисью и целовал спину.

Питер вздрагивал, шипел, всхлипывал, но старался не кричать от боли, хоть и очень хотелось. Поцелуи Баки не спасали от боли, но получать их Питер очень любил. Он подглядывал за Баки из-за плеча, в душе улыбаясь его глазам. И как будто не было никакого скандала, думал Питер, наслаждаясь вниманием.

Самый последний осколок засел глубже других, но Баки сказал, что Питеру повезло, что тот не проник ещё глубже и ничего не задел. Пока он вытаскивал стекло, Питер жмурился и кусал губы. Поцелуй за терпение пришёлся аккурат на ямочку на пояснице. Баки заклеил обработанные раны пластырем.

— Спасибо, — сказал Питер, когда Баки стал убирать всё в аптечку. Он лежал на боку, сжимал подушку и смотрел на Баки; глаза покраснели. — И прости за бардак. Я все уберу.

— Я сам разберусь. Отдыхай, герой, — улыбнулся Баки, проведя рукой по бедру. — Надеюсь, Старк меня не убьёт.

— Но мы же не…

— Ты лежишь без штанов в моей постели, Питер, — вздохнул Баки. — И если _они_ об этом узнают…

Баки покачал головой, не договорив.

— Ты можешь целовать меня, я могу целовать тебя. Мы можем вместе спать и просыпаться, заниматься сексом и ходить на свидания. Мы можем делать все, что захотим, не взирая на угрозы. Я тебя люблю, — сглотнул Питер. — И пока это _так_ , ни Тони, ни другие Мстители ничего тебе не сделают.

— Хотелось бы верить.

— Это никогда не изменится, Баки.

— Это всё ещё так странно, — подметил Баки, с улыбкой смотря на Питера. Он выглядел неважно, ему нужен отдых и, наверное, плотный завтрак.

— Полежишь со мной? — с надеждой спросил Питер.

— Только если расскажешь, что произошло.

— Скажем так. Один придурок запутался в своём плаще и неудачно разбил мной витрину магазина. И это было бы даже забавно, если бы не то, что было потом.

Слушая рассказ Питера, Баки быстро стащил форму, разделся до трусов и лёг рядом, ловя его улыбку взглядом. Паркер выглядел таким счастливым, когда почувствовал чужую руку на талии и двинулся ближе.

Какое-то время они просто лежали вместе и разглядывали друг друга. Баки рассматривал синяки на его лице, касался пальцами губ и улыбался, когда Питер поддавался навстречу прикосновениям. За поцелуем он потянулся сам, осторожно коснувшись искусанных губ. Питер вцепился в этот поцелуй так, как будто он был самым последним; как будто ещё минута и они оба умрут, упадут в пропасть и навеки потеряют друг друга. Вцепился, прижался к Баки, прогнувшись в пояснице.

— Хочу ещё, — чуть капризно сказал Питер, когда поцелуй закончился.

— Держись подальше от придурков в плащах, — усмехнулся Баки, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на щеке. — И я буду целовать тебя до самой своей смерти.


	3. 3. Об опозданиях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU без суперспособностей  
> Баки — студент-скульптор на последнем курсе

Тихо играла музыка. Джеймсу совершенно не хотелось открывать глаза. Кажется, он заснул всего пару часов назад, а сейчас кто-то наглым образом пытался вытащить его из царства Морфея. Он долго боролся с собой, когда кто-то ударил его по плечу. Открыв глаза, он понял, что это была не музыка, а будильник на его телефоне. Пять часов утра, чёрт подери. И почему ему надо вставать в такую рань?

— Прости, — тихо прошептал он, наклонившись к Питеру, который спал рядом, и поцеловал его в щеку. — Я обещал Стиву, что отвезу его на выставку в Нью-Йорк.

— Иди уже, дай поспать, — буркнул Питер, поморщившись.

Джеймс улыбнулся и слез с кровати, поставил телефон на зарядку, стащил полотенце из шкафа и направился прямиком в душ. Остановился лишь на секунду, чтобы потянуться: мышцы жаждали небольшой растяжки.

Путь в душ лежал прямиком через его крошечную мастерскую, поэтому пришлось постараться, чтобы не наступить на что-то важное и не сломать одну из последних скульптур, сделанных с таким трудом.

Холодный душ помог ему окончательно проснуться, живот заурчал и уже через три минуты Джеймс мечтал об ароматной чашечке кофе с французским тостом. Намыливаясь, он думал о кофе, о Питере и о том, как быстрее добраться до Нью-Йорка и не опоздать на выставку. Но, возможно, он неправильно расставил приоритеты, потому что к тому моменту, когда пришло время выходить из ванны и снова преодолевать полосу препятствий из трудов всей его жизни, он решил, что дорогу до Нью-Йорка ему проложит навигатор.

Выйдя из душа, он без происшествий дошел до комнаты, повесил полотенце на дверь и уже хотел пойти на кухню, как вдруг заметил Питера. Тот не спал, стоял подле открытого нараспашку окна, склонившись над узким подоконником. Стоял на носочках, из-за чего его задница, обтянутая пижамными штанами, приподнялась чуть выше, чем всё тело.

Опершись на дверной косяк, Джеймс решил, что у него в запасе есть пара минут, чтобы полюбоваться этим прекрасным зрелищем, прежде чем пойти варить кофе. Если честно, он всё ещё не мог поверить в своё счастье, и каждый раз просыпаясь рядом с Питером, щипал себя, проверяя реально ли всё это или просто сон.

Питер Паркер — младше его аж на шесть лет. Джеймс помнил себя в его возрасте, и тогда казалось, что все, кто старше двадцати одного — те ещё старперы, которые совершенно ничего не понимают в жизни. Он боялся, что и Питер на него двадцати четырехлетнего посмотрит именно таким взглядом, будто ему место в доме престарелых.

Но Питер оказался другим. И то ли дело в природном обаянии, которым Джеймс всегда всех очаровывал, то ли в любви Питера к антикварным вещам, но всё сложилось так хорошо, что Джеймс никак не мог нарадоваться своей удаче. И вот этот чудесный мальчишка с огромным сердцем, желанием помочь всем и вся и до чертиков любивший целоваться, всё чаще и чаще делил с ним одну кровать. Правда, пришлось съехать от Стива и лишиться шикарной, двухэтажной мастерской, но разве это большая плата за возможность видеть красивую задницу, обтянутую тонкими пижамными штанами, по утрам?

В любовании нет ничего плохого или даже постыдного. Это просто процесс, позволяющий наслаждаться прекрасным, представляя, как это «прекрасное» краснеет от шлепков. Джеймс словил себя на этой мысли слишком поздно, чтобы сдать назад. Каждая новая мысль ещё более пошлая, более развязная, чем предыдущая, и перед глазами невольно вспыхнули воспоминания о прошлой ночи.

Жар, стоны, руки, что скользили по его влажной от пота спине, и просьбы, которые срывали крышу. В воздухе витал запах сигаретного дыма, вероятно кто-то курил на соседнем балконе и, по-видимому, слушал их. Джеймс помнил всё до самых мелочей. Помнил, как Питер кусался, как руками цеплялся за его плечи, как подгонял сам себя, пока скакал на Джеймсе. Он так ловко седлал его, что не было никаких сил сопротивляться.

Он помнил поцелуи, влажный жар, обволакивающий его член, и пальцы Питера, которыми тот трахал его, доводя до оргазма. И каждое это воспоминание отзывалось жаром в паху, вспышкой перед глазами. Каждое воспоминание имело свою цену. Широко расставленные ноги, вскинутая к верху задница, а ещё счастливая улыбка, зацелованные губы и вьющаяся челка. Джеймс не мог думать ни о чем другом, постепенно загоняя себя в ловушку.

Питер, однако, продолжал любоваться предрассветным небом. Стоял на носочках, тянулся вперед, чтобы не упустить из виду ни один луч солнца. Любознательность Питера не знала границ, и это ещё одна причудливая черта, которой этот парень его очаровал. Сложно не влюбиться в того, кто находит прекрасное во всем вокруг. Особенно, в тебе, когда все твои руки измазаны рабочими материалами, волосы заделаны в нелепую шишку на макушке и держатся только благодаря воткнутой туда кисти.

Джеймс сделал шаг, затем еще парочку, но Питер даже не дернулся. Поэтому он пошел до самого конца. Осторожными, точно выверенными шагами, Джеймс дошел до подоконника, встал совсем рядом с Питом, со вздохом взглянув на обтянутую пижамными штанами задницу и голую спину с острыми, торчащими лопатками.

Первое прикосновение вышло случайно — Джеймс не удержался. Не мог или не хотел? Он и сам уже не понимал. Пальцы коснулись пояса, совсем близко к резинке пижамных штанов. Положив ладонь на пояс, он чуть надавил, а затем ловко скользнул под резинку штанов и смачно схватил Питера за зад, запустил руку глубже в штаны и, пройдясь резким движением по нежной коже между ягодиц, коснулся мошонки, едва не запищав от осознания происходящего. Но Пит снова не реагировал.

И это бесило. Неужели там за окном происходило что-то более интересное? Полшестого, вид с двенадцатого этажа, а напротив — ещё один точно такой же дом, ничем не примечательный, ничем не отличающийся. Как это может быть лучше Джеймса, только что вышедшего из душа? А потом до него дошло.

Глянув на часы, Джеймс понял: он опоздает. Стив будет в ярости, но прямо сейчас это последнее, о чем он мог думать. Если честно, он даже не был уверен, стоит ли сейчас думать, но точно знал, что опоздать из-за Питера — это самое правильное, что он мог сделать этим утром.


	4. 4. Цифры

Питеру двадцать семь. Он подрос, но Баки по-прежнему выше его, пусть и всего на несколько сантиметров. Он поднимает взгляд, чуть опуская голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на Баки, поймать его улыбку и поцеловать в уголок губ.

Питеру двадцать семь. И теперь он не кажется болезненно худым. Руки, торчащие из-под рукавов футболки выглядят потрясно, и даже Баки со своей суперсолдатской формой завидует ему по-тихому.

Питеру двадцать семь. И он говорит еще больше умных слов, чем раньше, но с таким же восхищением и детским возбуждением. Баки не знает значения и половины из них. Но это не мешает ему улыбаться, ловя довольный взгляд в ответ.

Питеру двадцать семь. Но он все еще кусает губы, смотря на Баки сверху вниз, убирая выпавшую челку, мокрую от пота, и сжимает Баки челюсть, кончая.

Он падает рядом с ним, на кровать, блаженно вдыхая, и утыкается лицом в подушку. Восстанавливает дыхание, прокручивая в голове много всякой ерунды, и смеется громко, когда Баки, наклоняясь, целует его в шею. Нежно, осторожно и так ласково, что приятное чувство тянет внизу живота. Ничего общего с тем, как они занимаются сексом.

Лишь на секунду Питер поднимает голову, мимолетно дарит Баки ответный поцелуй, а потом снова кладет голову на подушку, переворачивается набок и смотрит на довольного жизнью Барнса.

Он видел много прекрасных городов и пейзажей, почти каждый день наблюдал за Нью-Йорком с высоты птичьего полета, разглядывал тесные улочки и снующих туда-сюда прохожих. Он побывал на большом адронном коллайдере на свой двадцать пятый день рождения (мистер Старк всегда дарит полезные подарки). Видел скрытый за щитом город, стоящий на глыбе из вибраниума — единственный во всём мире.

Он видел тысячи рассветов и закатов, коралловые рифы и целую стаю золотых рыбок, бросившихся врассыпную из-за его босых ног. Видел все семь чудес света, космос и другие планеты, асгардских богов, говорящего енота и сражающееся против плохих парней дерево (это почти как во «Властелине колец», Бак!).

За свои двадцать семь он видел всё то, о чём и не смел мечтать. И пускай он так и не увидел ни несметные сокровища Аграбы, ни красоты нарисованных джунглей, ни берегов Нетландии, плевать. Он увидел кое-что другое.

Он увидел кое-кого другого.

Питеру двадцать семь, и он без зазрения и стыда разглядывает Баки, приговаривая «мой», а когда Баки спрашивает, что это он там шепчет, делает невинный вид и прикусывает губу. Он знает, что Баки всё слышал, знает, что тот просто хочет услышать это ещё раз.

Питеру двадцать семь, и за всю свою жизнь, он не видел ничего и никого, кто был бы прекраснее, чем Баки Барнс.

— Если я скажу, что люблю тебя, как думаешь, какой по счету раз это будет? — Питер улыбается, двигается чуть ближе и кладет ладонь Баки на грудь.

— Дай-ка подумать, — Баки на секунду щурится и поднимает палец вверх. — Одна тысяча пятьсот пятнадцатый.

— Я люблю тебя, — тут же выпаливает Питер и целует щеку, утыкаясь носом.

— Одна тысяча пятьсот шестнадцатый.

— Да не может быть.

— Может.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Одна тысяча пятьсот семнадцатый.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Одна тысяча пятьсот восемнадцатый.

— Перестань, — смущается Питер. И смеется, но внутри всё сжимается только от мысли, что Баки по правде считает его признания в любви.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Если на калькуляторе набрать 1515 и перевернуть, получится слово «Сиси» (с)


	5. 5. Малыш, твой папочка меня убьёт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для Лены из Stolland | WinterSpider (https://vk.com/stolland_winterspider) в честь дня рождения
> 
> коллажик  
> вк - https://vk.com/wall-179624550_766  
> тумблер - https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/615488931536977920/baby-your-daddy-is-gonna-kill-me-not-today

— Малыш, твой папочка меня убьёт.

Питер улыбается, прижимая упаковку замороженного горошка к ноге. Кажется, он готов засмеяться, и Баки пытается понять, что же такого он сказал. Вроде на анекдот не похоже, да и на глупую шутку тоже. Просто предложение с вполне конкретным, _единственным_ смыслом, который не перекроишь, как не пытайся.

Ничего из этого не случилось бы, не играй они в дурацкую видеоигру. Баки всегда считал, что эти новомодные развлечения только портят жизнь, и теперь, когда Питер (и как он только умудрился, с его то ловкостью) подвернул ногу, пытаясь обогнать его в «вымышленном мире», отображающемся на экране телевизора, убедился в этом окончательно. Совсем как в тот раз, когда он потянул руку, играя в «виртуальную» рыбалку на самом высоком уровне сложности.

Да уж, кто бы мог подумать, что Человек-паук будет страдать из-за увечий от компьютерной игры.

— Не в этот раз, — весело отвечает Питер, на секунду убирая замороженный горошек от ноги. — Даже синяк не останется.

— Вот и славно.

Баки улыбается в ответ и думает лишь о том, какого черта он делает, когда вдруг замечает, что Питер краснеет.

***

— Малыш, твой папочка меня убьёт.

Питер смеется. Заливисто и громко, как будто увидел шимпанзе в двух смокингах. Но его глаза закрыты. Он прижимает правую руку к груди, сжимает губы, и Баки старается ничего не упустить из виду. Если он сделал парню больно, то просто обязан проследить за тем, чтобы ситуация не усугубилась.

Но Питер прячется от него, щекой (на которую пришелся удар) прижимаясь к синему мату. Баки, не задумываясь, ложится рядом и чуть ли не вжимается щекой в мат, думая, что так сможет посмотреть остался ли след. И это так странно, думает он, когда Питер открывает глаза.

Пока они тренировались, он и не заметил, какие они у него красивые и глубокие.

— Не в этот раз, — отвечает Питер, наконец показывая щеку, на которой не осталось и царапины, только маленький красный след и тот, должно быть, от мата.

Он поднимается рывком, протягивает Баки руку и улыбается. Баки улыбается в ответ и, кажется, краснеет.

Они продолжают тренировку, и Баки старается не думать о Питере. Только о его безопасности.

***

— Малыш, твой папочка меня убьёт.

Баки с трудом удерживает Питера на весу, пытаясь затащить его на мост. Веб-шутеры сломались, а Баки не уследил. В костюме Питер куда тяжелее, и кто же знал, что спандекс так много весит? Упираясь ногами в асфальт, Баки тянет его сильнее и через несколько тяжелых секунд Питер уже сидит на асфальте, прямо на двойной сплошной, и смотрит по сторонам.

На нём маска, но Баки отчего-то уверен, что он улыбается. Кажется, этот парень всегда улыбается, когда они оказываются вдвоем в неловкой ситуации.

Баки же не скрывает своих эмоций, хмурится и злится на себя. За то, что не уследил и чуть не потерял паренька. А потом тяжело выдыхает, когда слышит:

— Не в этот раз, — Питер задирает маску и демонстрирует свою улыбку. Он выглядит слишком довольным для человека, который минуту назад висел на волосок от смерти. Баки ли не знать, как это страшно падать вниз, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть и умрёшь.

Баки садится рядом и смотрит на Питера. В этот раз они оба красные, как раки, и Баки не знает, виной тому физическая нагрузка или то неловкое напряжение, что нарастает с каждым днём. Но ему это нравится, нравится всё от и до. Он дергается, как-то нервно ведет плечом, и почти готов поцеловать Питера, потому что уж очень хочется, но тут появляется Бартон.

А как известно, Бартон всегда портит всю романтику.

***

— Малыш, твой папочка меня убьёт.

В этот раз смеется Баки, а Питер тяжело вздыхает и трет ухо. У него огромный порез через всю спину, и Баки аккуратно зашивает его, дует, когда Питер шипит от боли, и сожалеет, что больше ничего не может поделать.

У Питера широкая спина, красивая, прямая. Но вся в синяках, царапинах и порезах. Баки сглатывает, разглядывая, но от своего занятия не отвлекается. Чем быстрее он закончит, тем раньше Питер перестанет страдать.

— А Мэй всегда целует там, где болит, — хрипит Питер, когда в очередной раз становиться ужасно больно.

— Ты уже слишком большой, чтобы целовать там, где болит, — отвечает Баки. Неприступный, как забор с колючей проволокой.

Питер терпит стойко. А когда всё заканчивается, он не благодарит его.

— Не в этот раз, — говорит он и, прихрамывая, уходит в ванную. Нужно обработать рану на руке.

***

— Малыш, твой папочка меня убьёт.

Едва успевает сказать Баки, как Питер тут же затыкает его поцелуем. Питер устал ходить вокруг да около, и Баки прекрасно его понимает. Он завалился к нему на диван, пристроился в роли маленькой ложечки, и уже тогда Баки понял, чем всё это закончится.

Его рука ещё болит, Баки чувствует. Он знает хватку Питера, и обычно она куда сильней.

Они смеются друг другу в губы, но отчего-то всё это так хорошо, что Баки готов повторять всё это снова и снова: поцелуй, горячий рот, тяжелое дыхание и смех. А ещё пальцы в волосах, сказанные шепотом глупости и странные движения тел навстречу друг другу.

— В этот раз, — с придыханием произносит Питер, залезая на Баки сверху, — да, убьёт.

Баки хватает его за шею, притягивает к себе и целует.

Что ж, если ему суждено умереть от любви, то пусть так оно и будет.


	6. 6. Семнадцать

Джеймс не раз представлял, что однажды одной из его скульптур будет что-то такое же прекрасное, как скульптура Давида, замершая в ожидании боя с Голиафом, или же он станет автором «одного из семи чудес света», каким был Колосс Родосский. Но как так вышло, что Питер Паркер стал идеальной моделью для воплощения его желаний в жизнь, он не понимал.

Питеру было чуть больше семнадцати с половиной. Он носил очки и тонны ненужных учебников в своей сумке, прибегал к нему каждый день после занятий и с охотой позировал голым. А Джеймс смотрел, лепил, любовался. И думал о том, о чём не следовало бы думать. Вряд ли Микеланджело или тот парень, что слепил Колосса, мечтали трахнуть свои статуи. Джеймс мечтал и за эти мысли стыдил себя время от времени.

Джеймс потратил много времени на создание правильной формы ягодиц, так что Питер почти весь вечер стоял к нему спиной. Так было немного легче, и работалось гораздо быстрее. Так что к восьми вечера он доделал всё, что планировал, о чём торжественно сообщил Питеру.

— Это не мои ягодицы, — воскликнул Питер. Он повернулся и разглядывал плоды работы Джеймса. — Слишком аккуратные.

— Не прибедняйся, с тебя же лепил, — Джеймс улыбнулся и, подняв с пола тряпку, попытался стереть остатки глины с ладоней и пальцев. — Руками не трогать. Глина ещё не высохла.

— И что, эта статуя будет на твоей выставке?

— Да. Я же говорил тебе, что это моя выпускная работа.

— Вас выпускают под Рождество?

— Ага.

— Тогда у нас ещё много времени, чтобы это закончить, — усмехнулся Питер.

— Ещё как, — отозвался Джеймс. Как бы тщательно он не пытался оттереть руки, ничего не получалось, а голый Питер Паркер маячил перед глазами, отвлекая. — Самое сложное — лицо.

— Поэтому ты оставил его «на потом»?

— Буду лепить его в тот момент, когда в ход пойдет гипс.

— А к тому времени ты пригласишь меня на свидание? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Питер, не отвлекаясь от разглядывая слепленных Джеймсом ягодиц.

Джеймс сглотнул, удивившись. Опешил, растерялся, вскинув взгляд на Паркера. Он разглядывал его так откровенно, дрожал то ли от волнения, то ли от желания, и совершенно не представлял, что ему следует делать. Питер Паркер — прекрасен, и Джеймс готов днями и ночами водить руками по его изящным изгибам, чтобы потом повторить их, отразить в статуе или рисунке. Питер Паркер — горяч, как раскаленная звезда, да и светится так же — он слепит, он манит, он сводит с ума. Питер Паркер — это заветное желание, его внутренний демон, его Голиаф. И чёрт подери, ему _семнадцать_.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы я пригласил тебя на свидание? — кинул Джеймс в ответ. Питер выпрямился, посмотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбнулся. Хитро и неловко. Невинно.

— Да ладно, — Питер вдруг дал заднюю. Отошел к стулу, на котором лежала вся его одежда, и начал одеваться. Джеймс следил за каждым движением, облизнулся, когда тот нагнулся, чтобы натянуть трусы, и выдохнул. — Я же знаю, что для тебя — это всё просто работа, за которую ты мне ещё и платишь.

Он быстро оделся, натянул кеды, едва не поломав пальцы, используя их вместо обувной ложки, порылся в рюкзаке и нашел там свой телефон и наушники.

— Мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как живет искусство, — продолжил Питер, натягивая рюкзак на плечи. — Спасибо, что сделал меня частью этого. Не вставай, я дверь захлопну. Завтра приду в это же время.

— Тогда оденься поприличнее, — хмыкнул Джеймс, улыбнувшись.

— Ты же сказал, что мне нужно быть голым, чтобы ты мог творить искусство.

— Да, — Джеймс встал, кинул тряпку на табуретку, на которой сидел, и медленно подошел к Питеру. — Но если ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание, то оденься получше.

— На свидание? — переспросил Питер тихо, вытащив наушник из уха.

— Пойдёшь?

Теперь растерянным выглядел Питер, но его взгляд был сосредоточен точно на Джеймсе; он то ли опять считал его пульс, то ли что-то выглядывал в радужке глаз.

— Да, — наконец ответил он. — С удовольствием.

Джеймс с трудом поборол желание поцеловать Питера в эту же секунду.


End file.
